


Losing Time and Memories

by PRICETWINS



Category: falsettos
Genre: Angst, M/M, memory lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRICETWINS/pseuds/PRICETWINS
Summary: Marvin comes home to find his boyfriend on the ground. On the verge of tears.





	Losing Time and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if this sucks.

It wasn’t uncommon for Whizzer to misplace his sunglasses, but definitely not like this.

Marvin was supposed to pick Whizzer ten minutes ago from their apartment. 

His boyfriend still hadn't showed up yet, but Whizzer had been looking around the apartment for the last thirty minutes. Looking for his sun glasses. 

When Marvin pulled up into their parking garage for the building. He got into the elevator hitting the button for floor seven. 

As he opened the door Marvin saw that their home, looked like it was part of a tornado. 

"Whizzer?" Marvin yelled out slowly walking to their room. He would be lying if he said he didn't expect a thief to jump out. 

Instead he saw Whizzer sitting on the ground with piles of crap around him.

"Whiz, what happened?" Marvin took small steps towards him making sure Whizzer knew he was there. 

Marvin's lover quickly turned around seeing his partner was standing above him. The shorter man saw Whizzer's eyes had been coated with glossy tears that threatened to fall. 

As taller man quickly wiped his eyes with one of Marvin's shirt, what laid next to him. His boyfriend got on the floor, and wrapping his arm around the other’s shoulder.

Whizzer leaned his head into his lover's chest. 

"Baby, what happened?" Marvin traced shapes into Whizzer's arm what was protect by a layer of fabric. 

Whizzer opened his mouth and out came the words, "I lost my sun glasses."

The older man had frowned staring at the sad expression on his friend's face, then looked at the top of his head where his sunglasses sat. 

Marvin took them off his head placing a kiss onto his temple and giving them to him.

The messy brunette wasn't sure if Whizzer could look more cheerless, but he had somehow did it. 

"We don't have to go on our date, Whiz," Whizzer looked up and nodded. 

"Please just stay with me," Marvin wanted to sob at the sound of Whizzer's voice.


End file.
